Hidden: A Goil Newsie
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: Mainly a rewrite of the first Hidden. Chaser's been hiding that she's a girl from so many, especially the boy she likes. When the Strike is looming ahead and she's found out by the boy she likes what'll happen? Will she evah find her brudder? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_**HIDDEN: A GOIL NEWSIE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, if I did well Snyder would be dead :) **_

"Boots! Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" shouted Kloppman

My eyes opened, morning again? Skittery yelled, "Wha... I didn't do it!"

I rolled my eyes, Skittery musta broke into the lockbox or something _again_.

Faintly hearing Kloppman say, "What do you mean you didn't do it? Will you get up? When you get up, it's time to get up! Snitch! Get up! Get up! Everybody's sleeping. They sleep their lives away these kids! The presses are rolling! Sell the papers, sell the papers! Come on, come on. You dreaming about selling papers?"

I pushed Jack off of the bunk, "Get up ya lazy bum!"

Then he and Kloppman went to bickering. Damn, they're like fadder and son. I ran to the washroom, calling the first bathroom stall. I stripped down to my underclothing and put dem on, followed by a soft blue shirt, some tan knickers, black suspenders. Wrapping wrapped away the knowledge of me evah being a goil. My long brown hair went into a messy bun, a little falling out to look a bit natural, and a hat on top. Thank god my face isn't very femine.

As I entered the stall I could hear some kids arguing about a cigar. Race and Snipeshooter I think. I hope to god that Snipeshooter didn't take Race's cigar again. Happens all the time. _All _the time.

I left the washroom as a Newsie named Flash, good boidie material there, entered. Somethings always strange bout dat boy. Sometimes when I take da wash out of the rooms I find blood on his bed. It's weird. Could Flash be anudder goil? Nah, impossible.

"So, how'd you sleep Jack?" asked Mush

Jack replied with a simple, "On me back Mush."

Mush let out an airy laugh, "Ha ha. Hear that fellas? Hear what Jack said? I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back Mush'"

I rolled my eyes. Even with his cheesy remarks and jokes, Mush Myers has gotta be the dreamiest and cutest Newsie here. "Aye, Chaser stop ya daydreamin. Some of da boys ahe gettin a bit worried bout you." said Skittery

"Aw go steal some money or something Skittery."

He ran off at that remark. "Hurry on up Chasah! We gotta Carry da Bannah!" shouted Kid Blink

I nodded and ran off. I got my name when Jack found me bein chassed by da bulls. He got me outta it, by saying I was 'is kid sister who was running loose and had a bit of a mental problem.

Snipeshooter was standing right by Flash when he came outta the washroom. I laughed as I saw some of the boys goofing off, one poor boy had soap in 'is eyes and Blink just said "For a buck I might."

I ran outside and we all started to sing the song we always do, Carrying the Banner. I really didn't sing, too embarrased to. I'se already know I can't sing. Though Mush and Jack tell me different.

My green eyes looked around, the streets were busy. Everyone was heading out for the ring or ta work. The nuns were out; passing out bread and coffee and water to us Newsies. Nevah taking any since I hate charity, I carried onwards to the Distribution Center.

"Hey dere Weasel. Hundrah papes."

"For the last time, it's Weasel." stated Weasel.

Hey, he looks like a weasel! So he's a weasel. I laughed, "Sure it is."

Morris set my papes down, "Dere's yer papes."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed them, setting four bits down. Aye, I got a good pay yesterday. I sat down by Mush looking at the headlines. "Look at this, baby born with two heads. Must be from Brooklyn." laughed Racetrack

A bunch of laughs echoed through the crowd of Newsies. I spotted two new ones, they were dressed nicely; one even had a pocketwatch. But, Ise didn't pay any attention. "Hey Mush, whose the new goil youse brought to the Lodging House last night?"

"Eh no one Chaser." replied Mush looking down

The girl was a total prostitute. She was dressed in a too tight top, skirt that was a bit short, hair evidently dyed blonde and looking fake as fake could be. Faker den my da was when he was sobah!

"Aw, come on Mushy Boy, you can tell us."

"Just a goil is all. I gots my eyes set on someone else though. Gotta get to Bottle Alley." said Mush, standing up and walking away

I sighed, not many people know I'm a goil. And Mush is one of dem. Racetrack knows, Jack knows and Kid Blink knows. That's because Race stepped in on me when I was putting me hair up and Kid Blink heard me talking in me goil voice. Jack knew because he's known me since Ise was eight and had just ran from home.

I heard Weasel yell, "Hey, you got your lously papes, now beat it!"

The boy who was up there replied "I paid for twenty. I only got nineteen."

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?" grunted Weasel

I stood up, knowing that if Jack don't step in, I'd be the one stepping in. "No. I just want my paper." said the boy

Anudder fight? This early? It ain't even ten yet! "Hey Cowboy, you should step in." I whispered to Jack

He nodded. "Ya tink Ise should?"

"He said beat it!" barked Morris

"Yeah, I tink you should!"

Jack stood up and went and counted the papers, "No, it's nineteen. It's nineteen, but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris here can't count to twenty with his shoes on. Hey Race, will ya spot me 2 bits? Another 50 for my friend." Racetrack threw him two bits. Jack slammed it onto the table and fifty papes were passed over to him. He handed them to the boy, apparently his name is David.

"I don't want another 50." stated David handing the papes back.

"Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes." insisted Jack, handing the papes to David

"I don't. I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you. I don't care to. Here are your papes." said David, handing the papes back as he started to walk away.

I stiffled a laugh, which turned into a strange cough, "Hey new guy, youse gonna want more papes."

"Well I don't." stated David

The younger boy next to David muttered, "Cowboy. They called him Cowboy."

Jack looked at him, "Yeah, I'm called that and a lot of other things, including Jack Kelly, which is what me mudder called do they call you kid?"

"Les. And this is my brother David. He's older." stated the little kid, Les

Jack tried to hold a laugh back, then he went and started to talk with these boys. My jealousy took over. Jack is my best friend, nearly me brudder. Especially since I don't know where me own brudder is. I walked away, knowing that I'd be losing my good spot but then Ise noticed a lady luncheon. A bunch of _rich _ladies.

I coughed into my hand, a shiner from a brawl last night showing, "Please miss. I need money for a doctah." I held out a pape.

About twenty ladies swarmed around me. Cooing and being all mudderly. They all grabbed five papes, paying a dollah per pape. Man would I be eating good tonight.

"Thank you madames. I can feed me and me brudder tonight. He's only two. We last our parents in a fire." I coughed in my hand for good length. A large lady handed me an extra five and I smiled. "Bless your souls." I then took off. My money stuffed into me pocket. I'd pay any of the Newsies who couldn't afford the lodging house tonight and decided that maybe I'd spoil myself and buy a gown. Damn, I haven't thought of gowns in so long. I went to the tailor. He knew I was a goil. Found out when fitting me for knickers.

"Hey there Natalie. Need some new knickers?" asked Mr. Clemmens, the tailor.

"Actually I'd like a dress. Thinking I'll dress like a lady for the day and go and get some gifts for me friends."

"Well its ten dollars for a gown. You have that much?"

"Hundrah and five sir. Just got some ladies to pay a buck a pape and anudder gave me a five."

"Well ain't you special. What color?" asked Mr. Clemmens as he took out a bunch of fabrics

"That pretty blue one. I think it'll go good with da hair." I stated pointing to a dark blue fabric

He nodded, "Right this way. I'll have the Mrs. take yer measurments."

I nodded as he led me down a hallway. Mrs. Clemmens took my measurements. "Okay Miss Conlon. Let's give you a nice bath before you get into that dress." ordered Mrs. Clemmens as she started some hot water into a fancy tub.

I laughed softly to myself, Spot would be so jealous. I'd only seen the leadah o' Brooklyn four times but I knew he wanted a porcelain tub.

I nodded, knowing that ain't no ones won a fight with Mrs. Clemmens. The tub was so nice. It was nice to actually relax for once. My head was massaged pratically with a sweat smelling soap. Lilacs. Me mam's favorite flower. This would be one of the only times I'd get something like that. Everytime a newsie comes they get a bath. Usually the boys wash themselves but my hair is so long I can't do it myself. So Mrs. Clemmens washes it.

As I got out, I dried myself and my hair was brushed by meself. "Um, Mrs. Clemmens could you help me put my hair up?" I asked her shyly

She laughed, her german accent floating through the air, "Of course dear. I haven't braided anyones hair since Nila went to Minnesota to live with her husband. And I don't think Sammy will let me braid his hair."

The Clemmens had six children, five boys and a girl. Nila moved to Minnesota with her husband James. Now its Sammy, Nero, Michael and James here in the house. They're all age six, seven, seven and seven. She had triplets. Don't know how big of a hanful that had ta be. The boys are in school though.

She softly braided my hair and then put it up in one of them fancy updos the high crust does. "There you go darling. Mr. Clemmens has your gown done." I felt bad for treating meself this way but I promised myself that I'd buy me boys something special. The dress was ten, that means $95 is left. Shoes are only $3 a pair (A/N is that right? I'm not sure...) I'll buy shoes for the older boys, candy for the younger ones. Then treat them all ta dinner at Tibby's. That seems good. So lets see $42 on shoes, $20 on candy, $10 on dinner, $6 on rent and that leaves $17 in my stash for savings.

The dress was brought out, a beautiful gown of a dark blue, like sky that is a vibrant dark blue in the twilight, with a boddice that had three quarter sleeves, some white lace. It was a simple, put together gown. Two petticoats and a shift came with it. I knew it'd be hard to move but if I wanted to get into them stores I'd need this gown.

Mrs. Clemmens helped me put it on. I thanked them then left. Running right into my favorite Newsie. Mush.

And thats this chapter! Now I know what your thinking "$105? Why spend that on others, buy a ticket and leave!" but Chaser is really motherly, though she doesn't always show it, and she knows the boys need new shoes so she'll spend most of her money on the older boys who go out farther and then buy candy for the younger ones and then take them to dinner and stash some in her Savings. Next chapter might be out tomorrow. Might be out over the week. Maybe next weekend. Depends when Ise gets a break.

Well bye now!

-SeAfOaM-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hidden: A Goil Newsie **_

_**Disclaimer: Well if I owned them, Snyder would be nope I ain't taken no share of the fantastic world of owning our Newsies.**_

_**Recap: Chaser just ran into Mush, will Mush recognize her even when she's wearing dem goil clothin?**_

"Oh sorr- Chasah?" asked Mush

I held out a hand to help him up, "Ya. But youse can't tell anyones dat I'm a goil."

"Does Cowboy know?" asked Mush, his voice hinting that he's angry.

"Yes, he found out when I was little. Can we go somewhere else to talk? I need to go buy shoes for all youse boys."

He nodded, "Wese can talk as wese walk to the shoe place."

I nodded and started to walk. He followed. "Listen Mush, Ise sorry dat I kept dis secret from youse. Ise was worried dat Kloppy would find out and tell Snydah and I'd be stuck in some factory or the Refuge for da rest of me life."

"Nevah. I- I mean wese wouldn't let dat happen to youse. Youse is the only goil Newsie we know." I could tell he was lyin.

"Flash is a goil isn't he?"

"H-how you guess?" stuttered Mush

"I've had to take the sheats in before. Blood was on 'is sheets. Either he got into a fight with da Delancey's or hes a goil."

Mush hung his head, "Flash is a goil. Named Jane. Jane Austin. She's well she's dating Racetrack."

"Well dat explains why dey are so close!"

Mush laughed at that one, "Ya. Hey der's da shoe place. Ya want me ta come in with ya?"

"Shore."

We walked into the shoe place hand and hand, laughing away like a bunch of hooligans. Mush helped me figure out the sizes for the boys shoes and we carried that pairs to the lodging house all together. Next we bought candy, licorice whips, taffy, fairy floss (Cotton Candy) lollipops, the works.

"So what're youse goin to do with da extra dough?" asked Mush as he looked at all the money I had left.

"Well some of it'll go into me savings, some will be to treat you all to a nice dinnah and some will be to pay for some Newsie's rent."

"Wow. It's a shitty headline today so be prepared."

"Oh don't worry about it. Now I'm gonna go change, dem boys will be here shortly. Gotta be a boy. Not a goil."

I didn't realize that Mush had been staring at me the whole time, well I didn't realize it till den. "Hey Mush, stop ya staring. It gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Oh... Sorry." said Mush awkwardly and sheepishly.

I laughed and patted him on the back. Dis kid is the best kid in the whole city.

I went to change, putting on a green shirt, some black knickers, black boots and black socks with my classy black suspenders. My hair went under me cap.

Laughter and shouts erupted as the boys started to come in. "Hey dere boys." I shouted with me deep boy voice

"Hey dere Chasah!" shouted Kid Blink

I laughed. These boys can make anyone laugh, no mattah what. "Okay boys, who wants a good dinnah tonight? Wait wheres Jack?"

"He went over to da new guys place, Davey's." answered Crutchy

I nodded. At least Snyder hadn't caught him again. My head throbbed with horrible thoughts. What if he was caught out late at night? What if Snydah found him in the dark? "Hey boys, where does Dave live?"

"Uh on twenty third I think. I've seen 'im and Les and a goil walking home before." answered Mush confused

"Okay. Who wants to go with me? It ain't a good idea ta leave Newsie out on the streets alone in da dark."

A wave of whispers came over the crowd. Mush and Blink stood up, "We'll go."

I nodded, "Anyone else?" Nobody answered. The three of us headed outside, "So you think he lives on twenty third?"

"Ya. I've seen him walking home from school before." said Mush

Right then I ran into someone. And dat someone was Jack "Cowboy!"

"Well if it ain't Chasah, Mushy Boy and Kid Blink! What are youse doin out dis late at night?" asked Jack

"Well wese got worried for yo-"

Blink cut me off "More like Chasah was worried bout you."

I glared at Blink, all da Newsie's know that me and Jack are like family. He's always treated me like a sistah. "Hey Cowboy, whats in da bag?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just a surprise for me best friend's boithday." He replied and handed me da bag. I looked in the paper bag and took out a large piece of choclate cake.

"Cowboy, you didn't hafta!"

"When Davey's ma heard it was your boithday she didn't hesitate to cut you the biggest chunk. And I got you this." stated Jack as he pulled out a paper package

I opened it, "Oh boy! Cowboy a real bandana just like yours!"

"Got it off of a real cowboy too. Wagon of people from the west came through and bought it for a penny." laughed Jack

I tied it around my neck. "You two look just like brudder and sistah now. Even a slight family resemblance." stated Mush jokingly.

I know the truth though. Jack isn't me brudder, a boy named Patrick is. Patrick left when Ise was seven. Leaving me to fend off for myself against my da. Mam died when I was eight. I ran away a month later.

Suddenly a memory came into me mind...

_**I was running down the hallway. My dark blue dress went to my knees, white cotton leggings underneath, black boots on my feet. Da owned a buisness. A really good buisness. But he's a very bad man. He didn't take care of me mam when she was ill and she died because of it. **_

_**"Natalie come back here!" shouted Da **_

_**He was drunk again. He threw something at me and a peice speared my cheek, leaving a scar that is still there today. "DA, STOP IT!" I screamed. My doll, Bridgette, was in my arm. Her black hair was put back into a beautiful bun, a bright pink dress fell to her feet and black cloth shoes were on her wee tiny feet. **_

_**"Come back here you little bitch!" shouted Da **_

_**I ran for the mahagony door and pulled it open. Coldness shocked me for a second. It was the middle of January. The most fridgid month of the year. Me brother had left in December of the year before, mam died a week before Christmas Day last month. I screamed as more things were thrown at me as I disappeared into the night. **_

I was brought back to reality by Mush shaking me slightly. "You okay Chasah?"

"Huh?" I shook my head to get the confusion out "Yah, I'm okay. Are youse okay?"

"Uh ya. We should get going. The Bulls might be out." replied Mush quietly

I nodded, setting the cake back into the bag. "Hey Jack, can I talk to ya? Mush, Blink you guys go back to the Lodging House. Ise needs to talk to Cowboy."

Blink and Mush nodded and walked off. Leaving Cowboy and I in the dark. "Something wrong Chasah?" asked Jack with a worried look

"I wanna find me bruddah."

"Whats his name?"

"Patrick."

"Patrick what? Whats yous guy's last name?"

"Uh... I think Conlon."

Jack froze at me answer. "Conlon? You shore?"

"Yeah. Patrick Michael Conlon."

"Okay... Ise gonna send some boidies out to look for him. No promises though." answered Jack

I nodded. And then hugged him. "Thank you Jack. Thank you so much."

He hugged me back, "Well wese are pratically family. Wese gotta be dere fer each odder don't we?"

"Yeah, wese do. Lets go to the others. I have a present for all of youse."

I grabbed his hand leading him to the Lodging House. Racetrack was outside, "Heya Race." said me and Jack at the same time

"Hey Jack. Chasah."

"How was your day at the track?" asked Jack as wese all walked in

Racetrack answered glumly, "Remember that hot tip I told you about? Nobody told the horse."

We laughed as we walked inside. The boys all marveled over the shoes and candy and I made a promise to take them all to Tibby's for lunch tomorrow. What I didn't know was that fate wasn't on me side...

-Next Day-

I woke up rather early and changed into a white shirt, some black trousers, my blue bandana and my new boots I got yesterday. The bandana fit poifectly around me neck and made me eyes brighter. I laughed. Jack shore knows how to pick out good colors. As I set me cap on my head I went out to the others.

We headedfor the distribution center, grabbing food and drink from the Nuns, and stopped when Blink yelled, "They jacked up the price! You hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?"

Skittery, with an angered face on, yelled "This'll bust me, I'm barely making a living right now."

"I'll be back sleeping on the streets." groaned Boots

Mush stated from his spot to the side o' me "It don't make no sense. I mean, all the money Pulitzer's making, why would he gouge us?"

"Cén fáth OH cén fáth go raibh siad seo a dhéanamh?!" I yelled in my Irish tounge (Translation: Why oh why did they have to do this?! )

"Because he's a tight wad, that's why!" yelled Racetrack

Jack walked up to the desk while saying "Pipe down, it's just a gag. So, why the jack up Weasel?"

Weasel stuck a finger in his mouth and put it in the air, making it look like he was checking the tempeture "Why not? It's a nice day. Why don'tcha ask Mr. Pulitzer?" said the fat man as he laughed

"Why I outta..." I lunged forewards but Mush wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back.

"They can't to this to me Jack." Kid Blink was a mess as he spoke

Racetrack grumbled, "They can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper."

"It ain't fair. We got no rights at all." shouted Racetrack as he kicked at the ground

"Jack, we got no choice, so why don't we get our lousy papes while they still got some, huh?" asked Mush, still holding me down

The boys started for the counter but Jack blocked them yelling, "No! Nobody's going anywhere. They can't get away with this!"

"Then what're wese goin ta do Cowboy?" I shouted

Jack sat on the steps in a thinking position. Les went down the stairs yelling "Give him some room, give him some room. Let him think."

Racetrack played with one of the playing cards in his pocket asking Jack "Jack, you done thinkin' yet?"

Weasel shouted from his place behind the counter "Hey! Hey! Hey! World employees only on this side of the gate!"

I hope my glares gave him ten years off of his life. Jack ignored him stating, "Well, listen. One thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was."

Davey looked at him with a confused look, "You mean like a strike?"

" Yeah, like a strike!" agreed Jack

"Are you out of your mind?" shouted Racetrack

"Nach bhfuil siad ag dul a éisteacht le aon duine againn Newsies!" I shouted not realizing I was talking in my Irish language (Translate: They ain't gonna listen to any of us Newsies! )

"It's a good idea!" shouted Jack in a protest

David held out his hands "Jack, I was only joking. We can't go on strike, we don't have a union."

I sat down on the steps, "Mush, he's outta his mind!"

Mush nodded in agreement. We all ushered outside. "But, if we go on strike, then we are a union, right?" A couple shouts of agreedment to what Jack had just said.

"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we got every newsie in New York, but..." before he was cut off by Jack

Jack yelled "Yeah, well we organize. Crutchy, you take up for collection. We get all the newsies of New York together."

"Jack, this isn't a joke. You saw what happened to those trolley workers." protested David

"Yeah, well that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us, then we bust their heads like the trolley workers." shouted Jack getting a bunch of words of agreement from the crowd

David kept protesting " Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everybody into this."

"Alright. Let me think about it. Listen. Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all them other rich fellas, I mean, they own this city, so do they really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? The choice has got to be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?" said Jack with a thinking face

I heard Les shout from somewhere in the crowd "Strike!"

Davey covered his mouth and Boots shouted "Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!"

Jack looked at Davey and nodded, "Well, you tell us what to do Davey."

"Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights." said David from his spot in the crowd.

I sighed again. This is gonna either be a brawl or something. "Jack, maybe wese are goin a bit too far with this!" I shouted

"Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working boys of New York! Well, that worked pretty good, so what else?" asked Jack

Well he wasn't made the leadah of Manhattan for nothing. He puts up good fights.

"Tell them that they can't treat us like we don't exist." stated David

"Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothing. Are we nothing?"

"No!" shouted the newsies

" If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up." yelled David

" Pulitzer and Hearst, they think they got us. Do they got us?" sung Jack

"No!"

"We're a union now, the Newsboys Union. We have to start acting like a union."

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges

We're a union just by saying so

And the World will know!"

Then they went onto this entire singing entorage. I even sang a little. Surprisingly. Mush smiled at me and sang along loudly. We did some fancy footwork as well.

It all ended with Jack and Les going into the house/office building.

**NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES **

**Well deres chapter two :) most of the OC's will start to pop up in the next chapter. This twas a long chapter. Longer than most of the ones I write are. Now kiddos I just want to know if you like this story, so please tell me if you can spare da time. **

**And photos that I thought would look most like what you guys pictured your Characters to look like are on my devianART. Just type in: CountryPhotoGirl **

**and you'll find them in the album with the title of this story on it. Thanks loves! 2589 words! **

**-SeAfOaM tHe NeWsGoIl-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hidden: A Goil Newsie **_

_**Disclaimer: I ain't taken any ownership to the wonderful world of Newsies, though I do have it on my Kindle and I own the laptop I'm typing this on :) **_

"So what happened up there Jack?" I asked timidly as he and Les were pushed outside

"Well, so's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!" shouted Jack as the door slammed shut into his face

"Yeah!" shouted Les.

"Go to Tibby's, all of you!" shouted Jack

He ran forwards and I followed him. "What happened Cowboy?"

"I'll tell you when we're at the restaurant."

Soon enough, maybe five minutes time, we were sitting in a booth with Denton, David and Les. "So this snooty mug says to me, 'You can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, you know the type?" grumbled Jack

"Real hoity-toity." mimicked Les

I stiffled a giggle as Les impersonated Jack and tried to perfect the Newsboy accent. I looked around the restaurant. A bunch of boys were eating after I gave them a dollar a piece to choose some things from the menu. Most got the roast beef, potato, coleslaw and a coke.

"So that's when I says to him, 'Listen, I ain't in the habit of transacting no business with office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's here to see him now!'"

Les followed up by saying, "That's when he threw us out."

"Does he scare you? You're going up

against the most powerful man in New York City." stated Denton as he wrote some things down on a notepad

"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm trembling." stated Jack with a slight laugh

I couldn't hold it any longer, I fell out of the chair laughing with caused my hair to fall out of my hat. "SHIT!" I yelled out. The entire restaurant went silent as the newsboys stared at me. Jack jumped out of his seat helping me up. My eyes were wide and I think Jack's were two times larger.

"No one says a word to Kloppy or anyones about what youse all just saw!" shouted Jack

I looked for Mush in the croe

Taking the long way back to the Lodging House in order to clear my head felt shorter den usual. Even though it was getting dark out and storm coulds were starting to pile up I stayed outside.

Jack's gonna kill me when Ise get home. Who knows if I is even going back to the lodging house. Everyone does... I promised Jack I'd go to Brooklyn with him, Boots and David. And Chasah, doesn't break promises.

Mush and Blink must've given up on finding me because I couldn't hear their shouts or voices no more. "Well lookie who we got 'ere." stated a voice from behind me.

That voice sounded a lot like... Morris Delancey. I turned around my hands balled into fists. He throws da first punch, I thow da next one. "What're youse doing here, Delancey?" I growled out, putting a fierce look on.

Oscar come out from behind his brother "We are just wondering on why the wittle 'boy' is out on his own. And looking very much like a goil."

"Well if you couldn't guess I is a goil, so dat means youse can't soak me."

"Youse being a goil won't stop us." said Morris.

He and Oscar grabbed me by my arms and pinned me to a wall. I searched for a piece of them to kick, that was when they started to punch. Before long we all were bloody, blood poured out of my nose as a long cut was on Oscar's face from where me nails had scratched him, a shiner was appearing on Morris' face. I kicked Morris in the shin, Oscar in the soft spot.

As both crumbled to there knees I ran past them and kicked them in to the wall. I then made a run for the Lodging House.

Then I ran into Snyder. Damn, is this a bad day to be a Newsie. "Conlon. You're supposed to be in the Refuge." he shouted.

Jesus Christ... "Oh sorry Mr. Snyder. But gotta run!" I shouted as I ran.

"CONLON WAIT TILL I GET YOU TO THE REFUGE!" shouted Snyder as he ran after me. I snickered as I led him on a false trail, hiding behind a wagon of Watermelons.

Walking to the Lodging House I sung a little. A song Jack sings a lot.

"So that's what they call a family

Mother daughter father son

Guess that everything you heard about is true

So you aint got any family

Who said you needed one

Aint ya glad nobody's waiting up for you

When I dream on my own

I'm alone but I aint lonely

For a dreamer nights the only time a day

When the city's finally sleeping and my thoughts begin to stray

And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe

And I'm free like the wind

Like I'm gunna live forever

Its a feeling time can never take away

All I needs a few more dollars

And I'm outa here to stay

Dreams comes true, yes they do

In Santa Fe

Where does it say that you gotta live and die here

Where does it say a guy can't catch a break

Why should you only take what your given

Why should you spend your whole life livin'

Trapped where they aint no future even at 17

Breaking your back for someone else's sake

If the life don't seem to suit ya how bout a change of scene

Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between

Santa Fe are you there

Do you swear you wont forget me

If I found you would you let me come and stay

I aint getting any younger

and before my dying day

I want space not just air

Let them laugh in my face

I don't care

Save a place

I'll be there

So that's what they call a family

Aint ya glad you aint that way

Aint ya glad you have a dream called

Santa Fe" I smiled at the way the song was so familiar. Jack used to sing this song to me when I had the nightmares. Cowboy really is the type of friend who is like family. He's like me own brudder.

"Chaser, where youse been?!" shouted Racetrack

"You know, here, der, everywhere."

"Jack's gonna kill you, bring you back, then kill you again! He's angry youse ran off!" shouted Racetrack

"Well Ise don't care! Sometimes people need ta take a walk! Maybe youse should take a long one off a short pier!" I shouted back at him.

He flinched at my wording. I walked inside with my head bowed. Ready to feel Jack's wrath. And man was he angry. "Youse shouldn't of ran off like that Chasah! You're all bloody now!" shouted Jack as I started to wash the blood of my face

I glared at him "And what should I have done? Jack, you've seen what happens when there's a goil with the boy Newsies! Da girl always gets beaten or killed! It's pratically a law!"

Jack's eyes gleamed with anger, he yelled out "The boys wouldn't of done dat to you! Chasah, wese were gonna send out a search party for you!"

"Jack Kelly, you know dat the other bouroughs would make all of you boys either kill or make me leave!"

"Ise wouldn't let dem do dat!"

"And whys that?"

"Because youse is like me sistah Chasah! And the boy's think of you as a sistah too! Mush is in love with youse!" shouted Jack

"What was that last line again?" I asked, not thinking I was hearing correctly

"THE BOYS THINK OF YOU AS A SISTAH! CLEAN YOUR EARS OUT!" shouted Jack, his volume raising with each word

"I KNOW THAT! THE ONE AFTAH THAT YOU DUMBY!"

"Mush, well he, he loves you Chaser. Ever since he found out youse was a goil the othah day he's been wanting to ask you out." said Jack, his face becoming calmer, "Wese are gonna find out a way for the othah bouroughs to not find out youse a goil. Kloppman offered to let you sleep in the spare room, where his daughter used to sleep. I'm sorry for yelling, but Chasah please don't run away."

"Jack, I... okay I'll stick around. But for you and the boys." I hugged him. He hugged back, the hug feeling like the ones Patrick used to give me.

"Ise found your brother... You might not like what I'm gonna say." mumbled Jack

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice filled with excitment.

Jack looked at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth "He's in Brooklyn. And he's da leadah."

"S-Spot?" My eyes widened. How hadn't I realized this before hand? I may have barely seen Spot but I did live in Brooklyn for two years. Before I came to 'hattan when I was ten Jack and I were at Brooklyn. He was nine and I was eight. He found me on the streets, running from my old life.

"Come back here girl!" shouted a police officer

My dress skirt was torn, mud soaked my shift and petticoats and a burn was on my face. Surely leaving a scar. My doll was tucked under my arm. Mam's silver locket was on my chest.

I'd broken into me da's home to retrieve the locket. No way was I leaving it called the cops, they were on my tail now.

Arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey let me go!" I shouted

"Shut up! They'll get youse! Both of us." yelled a voice of a young boy.

I looked up to see a small boy, maybe a year older than me. A police officer came running up to us. "That girl is a criminal. Unhand her now sir."

The boy looked at the cop with a scowl evident on his face "She's me kid sistah. What she do now?"

"Stole from Sam Conlon. Now unhand her so I can take her to the Refuge."

"She did no such ting. Ain't dat right Melissa?" asked the boy

Confusion filled my eyes but I answered, hesitating slightly "Uh yeah. I don't know a Sam Conlon sir."

"Very well. We'll find the actual thief one of these days." said the officer as he walked away

"Thanks um..." I told the boy, trailing off because I didn't know his name

"Jack. Jack Kelly. But youse can call me Cowboy." stated the boy

He spit into his hand and held it out. I looked at his hand and then back at his face. "Uh..."

The boy rolled his eyes and answered "Uh what?"

"That's disgusting!"

He laughed and wiped his hands on his pants, "I think me and youse are gonna get along swimmingly."

"Chasah? Oh Chasah youse still alive?" shouted Jack as he waved a hand in front of my face

I shook my head, my mind pulling away from the memory. My voice trying to form words "Uh? Oh yeah I'm alive. Jest thinkin is all."

Jack looked confused for a second "Whats youse tinking bout?"

"I just remembered when we first met. And how Ise got me name."

"Well youse got it because da bulls were on your heels."

I hugged him, "Tanks for dat day Jack. Youse is like me brudder."

Jack quietly said "How about, when we go to Brooklyn tomorrow, you can talk to Spot for a few minutes alone? Dat okay?"

I nodded. It's surprising how much the way me and Cowboy talk to eachother changes. One moment wese are at eachothers throats, the next we're hugging and being like a family. One time Jack started to cuss and swear at me and I stomped off and the next thing I knew he had me off the ground and was apologizing.

I laughed "Of course Cowboy."

"Good. Now go to bed. Youse gonna need your sleep for tomorrah." ordered Jack

I nodded and went to the bedroom that I was renting out.

**NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES**

**Well that is the third installment of Hidden: A Goil Newsie. **

**The newsest chapter might be up tonight of tomorrow. So be prepared for Newsies updates galore! Oh and don't forget to look at the photos of your characters on my devianART its CountryPhotoGirl**

**-SeAfOaM-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HIDDEN: A GOIL NEWSIE**_

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Blah blah blah I don't own Newsies blah blah blah lets just start with the story**_

-Next Morning-

Well, last night was maybe the first good night of sleep I've gotten. Maybe it's because I know that things can and will get better. Not quite sure.

"Hey dere Chasah. Ready to head ta Brooklyn?" asked Boots

I nodded and replied "Yeah. Don't wese gotta pick up Davey?"

My black trousers had recently been hemmed and the blue shirt I was wearing was very worn out. My blue bandanna had been tied around my neck. "Yeah, Jack said dat wese are gonna wait up for him at the Distribution Centah." replied Boots

I nodded. If I had the power, Boots and all the other Newsie's would be in rich homes wtih good clothes in food. And Pullitzer would be the one on the streets.

"C'mon chums. Wese gotta get ta da Centah so wese can get Davey." shouted Jack as he came from the washroom

We all laughed and headed to the distribution center. The entire way there we made small talk. I soon saw the famous blue eyes of David Jacobs. He's a looker, but I like someone else.

"Aye there Davey." welcomed Jack

"Hey Jack. Boots. And um..." said David as he left a pause for my name

"Chasah." I shook his hand.

He nodded, "And Chaser. We going to Brooklyn?"

"Yep!"I popped the 'P' as I spoke

The three boys all laughed as we started to walk towards the bridge. David spoke up as we walked saying, "I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?"

"I spent a month there one night." answered Boots

I spoke up saying "Me and Jack used to be Newsies there." Me, Boots and Jack looked at eachother and then leaned over the bridge and screamed.

As we walked over the docks I saw a few boys jumping into the water, probably Newsies who were trying to beat the heat. A voice spoke up saying "Going somewhere Kelly, Chaser?"

Me and Jack pushed him away, sending him into the water.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. And the runaway." stated a voice that I easily recognized as Spot Conlon's; Leader of Brooklyn

"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river view and everything." said Jack as he spit into his hand. Spot copied his moves and the two shook hands.

Spot turned towards Boots and asked "Heya Boots. How's it rollin'?"

"I got a couple of real good shooters." stated Boots as he brought out a handful of marbles from his pocket

Spot took one and aimed for a bottle and said "Yeah. So, Jacky-boy. I've been hearing things from little birds. Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They been chirpin' in my ear. Jacky-boy's newsies is playing like they're going on strike. I also hoid that youse found a relative of mine." He released it and David ducked as a bottle smashed

"Yeah, well we are. And yeah, I did." said Jack with an eyeroll

Before I could even speak David spoke up "We're not playing. We are going on strike."

"Oh yeah? Yeah? What is this, Jacky-boy? Some kind of walking mouth?" asked Spot as he got into David's face

Jack looked at the pair and said "Yeah, it's a mouth. A mouth with a brain, and if you got half a one, you'll listen to what he's got to say."

"Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So, we're talking to newsies all around the city." spoke David

Me and Boot's shared a look, knowing that we wouldn't be able to speak for awhile now. As the three boys conversed I looked around Brooklyn. So this is where the King of Brooklyn lives. Where my brother has been living.

"Hey Chaser, can you talk with Spot for a bit?" asked Jack

I twirled around from "Huh? Uh okay?"

"Tanks." said Jack as he dragged David and Boots away.

"So Jacky-boy said youse know where me sistah is. Where is she?" asked Spot

"Spot... I mean Patrick... It's me Natalie."

"N-Natalie?" stammered Spot

"Yes Patrick. Why did you leave me in that hellhole?"

"I-Ise meant ta come back for youse... But when Ise got back to da house youse was gone. Da said you'd died. Just like mam had died." stammered Spot

"Did you go to the damn cementary? Did you check to see if I had been buried? Did you Patrick? You should've remembered that I said I was gonna be a Newsie for Brooklyn if Ise ever had the chance!"

I was shouting at him. Ise didn't care if Jack or any of the newsie's could here me. I was pissed off. "Ise was told youse was dead by the funeral home and that you had been cremated. I'm sorry Chaser!"

"Maybe Spot, you should think that Da would've had paid the funeral home to tell you that Ise was dead!" I was angry. Patrick is smarter than this. Could this really be me brother? I started to walk away but felt an arm pull me back.  
"Natalie! I had just learned of Mam's death cut me some slack! I thought youse was dead too." shouted Spot as he pulled me back "I didn't know what to do. I was up for a month drinking cause I thought Ise had lost the two most important people in me life. Now dat Ise have found out Ise only lost one it feels like a huge weight was taken off of me neck."

I looked at Spot, I was ashamed for yelling at him. "Spot-Patrick- if you want me to cut you some slack, then tell your Newsies to stop hurting my boys and to be a bit kinder and maybe help us out. Stop by the lodgin house or have a boidie come out with a note. Den Ise will believe you." With that, I turned on my heel and left. Leaving a speechless Spot "Patrick" Michael Lee Conlon behind.

"What happened back dere Chasah?" asked Jack

I didn't reply. Honestly, the words that Spot had said were hitting me hard. Hard in the heart.

"Chasah? Youse okay?" asked Boots as he shook my shoulder.

"Ise was jist thining." I answered as I shook my head

"Youse wanna talk about it?" asked Jack

We had just left David at his home after eating a nice dinner with his family and eating some cookies his mudder had made. "No thanks Cowboy." Seeing that happy family had made me remember my family, how they used to be. Boots noticed my discomfort and took me outside.

"Okay..." stated Jack. I swear I hoid him mutter "Maybe Mush can get her to talk."

I rolled my eyes and entered the Lodging House, hearing all the hustle and bustle of poker games, singing and other such things. "Aye Chasah! Sing us a song!" shouted Racetrack

"Race youse know Ise don't sing."

"Sho you do! Mush said youse sing poifectly!" argued Racetrack

Oh great, he's drunk. No way on backing out of this now. "Fine." I grumbled and started to sing:

_Folks, we finally got a headline_

_Newsies crushed as bulls attack_

_Crutchie's calling me, dumb crip's just too damn slow_

_Guys are fightin', bleedin', fallin'_

_Thanks to good ol' Captain Jack_

_Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go_

_Let me go, far away_

_Somewhere they won't never find me_

_And tomorrow won't remind me of today_

_When the city's finally sleepin'_

_And the moon looks old and gray_

_I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe_

_And I'm gone and I'm done_

_No more runnin', no more lyin'_

_No more fat, old men denyin' me my pay_

_Just a moon so big and yella_

_It turns night right into day_

_Dreams come true_

_Yeah, they do in Santa Fe_

_Where does it say you gotta live and die here_

_Where does it say a guy can't catch a break_

_Why should you only take what you're given_

_Why should you spend your whole life livin'_

_Trapped where there ain't no future, even at 17_

_Breakin' your back for someone else's sake_

_If the life don't seem to suit ya_

_How 'bout a change of scene_

_Far from the lousy headlines_

_And the deadlines in between_

_Santa Fe, my old friend_

_I can't spend my whole life dreamin'_

_Though I know that's all I seem inclined to do_

_I ain't gettin' any younger_

_And I wanna start brand new_

_I need space and fresh air_

_Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care_

_Save my place, I'll be there_

_Just be real is all I'm askin'_

_Not some painting in my head_

_Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today_

_I got nothin' if I ain't got Santa Fe_

(A/N that is Santa Fe but the Paper Mill's Production's kind.)

As I finished the song I looked at Crutchy with a "Sorry Crutchy" look. Jack sung many versions of his Santa Fe song. This is among my favorites. The entire room was in a roar of laughter, "That was great Chasah!" shouted Snipeshooter

"Ah go to bed. All of ya." I yelled as I went to my room.

After changing into nightgown and brushing my hair I started to open the window. It was stifiling hot inside and it was nice and cool outside. "Chasah?" came a voice from behind my closed door

"Come in?" I questioned

The door opened revealing Mush. "Jack wanted me to check on youse. He said youse were acting strange after leaving da Jacob's house. Youse okay?" asked Mush as he sat at the foot of my bed

"I guess I just missed being with me family. Before Da became a drunk and before Mam died we always ate togetha" I said, tears filling my eyes

Mush held me close to him, warmth coming from his shirtless chest, "Someday Chasah, you'll have a family of your own. You will live in a big house with adoring kids and a handsome, adoring husband. You'll have the prettiest dresses ever and you'll always be happy, healthy and fed."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "Mush, will you sing to me? Like you used to when we were younger?"

"What song?" asked Mush as he pushed some hair out of my eyes

"The Once Upon A December song."

He smiled and his soft voice started to sing

_"Dancing bears, painted wings..._

_things i almost remeber._

_And a song someone sings..._

_once apon a december._

_Someone holds me safe and warm..._

_horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully..._

_across my memory."_ Mush paused for a minute to hum then continued

_"Someone holds me safe and warm..._

_horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully..._

_across my memory._

_Far away, long ago..._

_growing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know..._

_things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings..._

_once apon a december."_

I sung the last verse with him and then closed my eyes. "Goodnight beautiful. If only you knew how much I love you." whispered Mush as he laid me in the bed and started to cover him up.

Before he left, my hand grabbed his suspenders pulling him back "Don't go."

He must've nodded because he laid down next to me. We both shared the blanket and before long I was asleep with my head on his chest.

NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES

Okay well that chapter kinda lacked excitment but I have some fluff :)

So I was listening to the Newsies Broadway Musical Soundtrack as I wrote and I think Sarah won't even be involved in this story. But Katherine will be! She might be out of character because I haven't watched the Broadway play, but my friend Kayli has so I think I can get her to help me. And I'll look at the Broadway play script :D And songs from the Broadway Play shall be worked into the story.

Awwww Musher (Mush and Chaser) moments are so cute! More on the way! Next chapter will include the brawl in which Brooklyn comes in and Katherine's going to come in. I'll have Denton and Katherine be in the story. Is that okay?

-SeAfOaM-

=Click that little box on the bottom. The one that says review. It's so tempting isn't it? Critism and Flames are welcomed, but I like loving reviews more :) So go ahead, click that little box. I'd tap that box=


	5. Chapter 5

_**HIDDEN: A GOIL NEWSIE**_

**Disclaimer: FU disclaimer, FU! I don't own anything... WAY TO RUIN MY DAY DISCLAIMER!**

I woke up to wolf whistles and cat calls, "Aye Jack, look at Chasah and Mush!" shouted Racetrack

My eyes fluttered open, "Ah shuddup all of youse." Mush was still asleep next to me, surprisingly.

"C'mon youse! Wese got a fight to begin!" shouted Cowboy

We all nodded and went to go wait for the Center to open up. All the Newsies were looking around for Spot Conlon and his so called brave band of Newsies.

"They ain't coming are they?" I asked Mush

He shook his head, "Ise don't know."

Davey looked around and started to sing "_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the day_

_Minute by minute that's how you win it_

_We will find a way_

_But let us seize the day_

_Courage cannot erase our fear_

_Courage is when we face our fear_

_Tell those with power safe in their tower_

_We will not obey_!"

Jack then joined in with him, "_Behold the brave battalion that stands side by side_

_Too few in number and too proud to hide_

_Then say to the others who did not follow through_

_You're still our brothers, and we will fight for you_"

Then Ise joined in "_Now is the time to seize the day_

_Stare down the odds and seize the da_y"

The other Newsies soon joined in "_Once we've begun_

_If we stand as one_

_Someday becomes somehow_

_And a prayer becomes a vow_"

It became quiet and then Jack could be heard shouting "_And this strike starts right damn now_!"

"_Now is the time to seize the day_" sung David

"_Now is the time to seize the day_" sung the Newsies back

David's arms were stretched out at us as he sung "_Answer the call and don't delay_"

The Newsies sung back "_Answer the call and don't delay_"

"_Wrongs will be righted_

_If we're united_

_Let us seize the day_" sung David and the Newsies in harmony

"_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_" sung me and Jack together

"_Now let 'em hear it loud and clear_" shouted the Newsies

"_Proud and defiant_

_We'll slay the giant_

_Judgement day is here_

_Houston to Harlem, look what's begun_

_One for all and all for one!" came the voices of Jack and the Newsies._

_The entire crowd was quiet as we danced for a bit. We must've looked like lunatics but it was fun._

_"Strike! Strike!" the boys were all singing Strike_

_"Now is the time to seize the day_

_They're gonna see there's hell to pay_

_Nothing can break us_

_No one can make us quit before we're done_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for_

_One for all and all for one!_"

The gates swung open as we sung the final part and a wagon came out. We all ran in and started to tear things up. Crutchy was on a pile of papes tearing them apart, Jack was blowing raspberries at Weasel, Morris and Oscar through the window. I was next to Mush and Racetrack and we were trying to tip a cart over. Bumlet's came over to help us and down went the cart, paper and all!

A whistle blew and I saw cops coming. The Newsies all rushed to get out of here. I ran to Crutchy to get him out. "C'mon Crutchy!" I shouted grabbing his arm. By the time wese got to the gate the cops had surronded us.

"Chasah!" I hear Jack and the boys yell.

"Leave me back here Chasah!" shouted Crutchy

"No. Ise ain't leaving me boys here alone." I shouted ruffly.

An arm grabbed me around the waist. "Chaser!" I could hear Mush's yells but couldn't see him.

I looked and saw Morris (A/N am I the only one who always pronounces it as Jack does Mar-Is?) Delancey. "Hey there Pretty Boy." growled Morris as he dragged me and his brother dragged Crutchy to an alley way.

I could hear the police whistles and the boys shouts but was caught off by a barrage of fists. "Stop!" I screamed and kicked Morris where the sun don't shine.

An arm grabbed around my wrist and I looked up to see the steely eyes of Mr. Snyder. "Well hello Miss Conlon, let's take you back to where you belong." snarled Mr. Snyder

My eyes widened as I looked over at Crutchy. He was unconcious on the ground, his leg shaped at a shape that I know it shouldn't be in. A throbbing pain started at my temple and I closed my eyes, going unconcious.

-Mush's POV-

"No! Chasah!" I screamed as Jack, Racetrack and Blink dragged me back to the lodging house

"Mush, settle down. We'll get her back." soothed Blink

"No! She can't go to the Refuge! It almost killed her when she first went there!" I shouted trying to get away.

"We'll get her out Mush. Ise promise." said Jack

I got out of the boy's grip and pushed Jack into a wall, holding him to it by his shirt, "Well Jacky Boy! Go get her, now! Youse remembah how she was after she got back from the Refuge the first time, she can't go back!"

-Flashback-

_I heard a scream and then a thud. My daily selling was just done and selling was good. Running upstairs I found a note on my bed. I opened it and read it: _

_**Mush and boys,**_

_**I'm sorry but by da time youse read dis, I'll be dead. Ise can't be alive anymore. The Refuge killed me and my life doesn't have a meaning anymore. **_

_**I'm sorry Mush, Blink, Jack, Racetrack, Boots, Skittery, Specs, Bumlet, Itey, Snipeshooter, Flash. But I can't face life anymore. **_

_**Jack I want youse to split any money Ise gots left over with all the boys. Make sure dey stay well fed and get lots of rest.**_

_**I wish youse all happy selling. **_

_**Carrying da Bannah! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Chasah**_

_"Jack!" I screamed _

_Jack came into the Lodging House yelling "What Mush?" _

_"C'mere! Where's Chasah!?" _

_"Last I saw of him was him saying he was going to sell with youse. Why?" asked Jack_

_That's when I could hear another scream. I ran to the washroom and yanked the door open. Inside of the bathroom was a bloodied Chaser, his hair still in his hat. He was floating in the largest bath basin that's meant for the taller, older kids. "Jack, get in here!" I shouted _

_He came into the door and pushed me out of the room shutting the door. I banged on the door shouting his name. Kid Blink came in and pulled me away as Jack came out carrying Chaser, a towel wrapped around his stomach. "Racetrack, go get Kloppy!" ordered Jack as he set Chaser onto a bed._

_"On it Jack." replied Race as he ran downstairs _

_I fought to get to Chaser but Jack ordered for Blink to take me out of the room. "No! No! Let me get to Chaser!" _

_I swear I could hear a girls voice saying "Mush... Where's Mush?" and then Jack's voice saying "Calm down Chasah, the doctah will be here soon. _

_-Flashback ends-_

"Mush, me and Davey will get her out tonight. Both her and Crutchy." said Jack as he pushed me away

"Wait? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked David

Jack shook his head, "Dangah is me middle name."

The boys -excluding me and David- burst out laughing. "Jack, I'm coming with."

"No youse ain't Mush. Dis is dangerous. Youse could get caught." said Jack firmly

"Ise know where da goil's area is. I'll get her out. Youse and Davey can get Crutchy."

Jack caved, "Fine. But you get her and get out."

I nodded and saluted, "Yes sis, Cowboy, sir."

-Hours later still Mush's POV-

"I'll see youse in a bit." I whispered to Cowboy and Mouth as I went towards the goil's wing.

I had a pipe cutter and a pair of slacks and shirt with suspender's for Chaser. Once Snyder finds out she escaped he'll have the cops looking for her, he'll probably think she's in her nightdress they make the girl's wear.

I climbed up the fire escape and knocked on the window. A little girl with brown hair and the biggest every blue eyes opened the window. "Hallo?" asked the girl

I smiled at her, "Hi there, do you have Chasah in here?"

"Ya. Let me get her." said the little girl

She ran off and came back with Chaser. A bunch of cuts and bruises scattered across her face, her scar looked like it'd been cut over again and now was infected. "Mush?" whispered Chaser, her voice hoarse

"C'mon Chaser. Ise gonna get youse outta here. I'll take dat little goil too. She's too young ta be here." I said and took out the pipe cutter and cut through the bars creating a square big enough for them to get out.

"Youse are gonna get me and Princess outta here?" asked Chaser.

"Yes, I is. Now grab her, wese gotta scram."

She took the little girl by the hand and led her to the window. "Here Princess, put dis on." said Chaser as she handed Princess a small pink dress that looked like it'd been here awhile.

Princess nodded and hid behind a shade quickly putting the dress on. "Can I go home to my mommy?"

"No Princess, youse know your mam left you here. You'll come with me and Mush." said Chaser softly as she picked the girl up. She handed Princess to me and I quickly set Princess down, helping Chaser out of the window.

We all ran out of there. Meeting up with David and Jack, who didn't have Crutchy. "Where's Crutchy?" whispered Chaser, her hand tightly enclosing over Princess'

"He wouldn't come. His leg is really bad. C'mon wese gots ta get outta heah." said Jack

We nodded. Chaser picked up Princess and we disappeared into the night.

-Once they get back to the Lodging House after dropping Davey off-

-Chaser's POV-

"Aye Kloppy, is it okay if me friend stays here?"

"Whose your friend?" asked Kloppman as he opened the guest book

"Dis little one." I ansered as I motioned to Princess

Kloppman looked up then back at his book "She can sleep in your room?"

"Yes sir. Ise was gonna ask if she could."

"I'll have the boys bring set up another cot for her until we can get a bed for her." stated Kloppman as he motioned for me to sign the book

I nodded and signed the book and handed him pay, a dollar. Meaning enough to pay for me and her for ten nights.

"Thanks Kloppy." I said as I went to my bedroom.

I took one of the shirts that the boy's didn't want anymore and dressed Princess into it, brushing her hair and braiding it into a loose braid. "Wese gonna get youse some food tomorrah okay Princess?"

"Otay Chasah." replied Princess

Her real names Jade McAll. Her mother left her at the front step of the Refuge a few monthes back apparently. Cause dey couldn't afford to have a lot of children so the youngest had to be seperated. She has a brother whose her twin named Ten Pin. I couldn't imagine having to be seperated from your family at such a tender age, she's only seven.

"I want my mommy. I want my brudder and my sisters." whimpered Princess

"It's okay Jade, we'll get your brother out of the Refuge and then wese ahe gonna find your family and make them take youse back." I promised her as I laid her down on the cot. I kissed her forehead then slipped out and down to the basement.

"Aye boys, it's Chasah!" shouted Skittery

"Hey boyo's." I said sitting at a table. "Deal me some cards would ya Race?"

I threw two bits into the middle of the table.

"Hey Chasah, what happened ta yer face?" asked Kid Blink

"Got beat up by da Delancey's. Full house." I answered, laying my cards out

"Ah c'mon. Wese should call youse Dealah." muttered Racetrack as Ise took the money from the center of the table. I got fourty cents, a licorice whip, a peppermint and a flower. The flower had just been thrown into the center of the table as I was collecting stuff.

I looked around, looking for the source of who gave me the flower. I sighed and smelled in the heavenly scent the flower gave off. It was a tulip, one of my favorite flowers. "Look's like someone gots a secret admirer." whistled Race (I spelled that wrong for a reason btw)

Laughing to myself, I started a new game. Wese played for a few more hours before heading for bed. The flower laid in an old tin cup on my bedside table. Where Ise could always see it.

NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. It took me two days to type, mainly cause I was gone most of yesterday and was at school today aha. But I hope you guys liked it.

-SeAfOaM-


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDDEN: A GOIL NEWSIE**

**Disclaimer: Duck's are yellow :) **

When I woke up I woke up to the boy's, plus Princess, jumping onto me. "Ah!" I screamed and laughed

"Morning Chasah!" shouted Blink

I laughed "Morning boys. Can youse get offa me now?" I asked them politely

"Let us tink bout it," started Racetrack

"Nah." finished Mush

I laughed and pushed them all off. The boy's all found out that Flash is a goil a few day's ago. When Jack walked in on her putting her hair up. "Boy's let the goil get dressed." laughed Flash

"Yeah, or I'll have Professor teach youse all a lesson." I warned them jokingly

Mush put his hands in the air and replied "Eh, Ise ain't scared o' Professor. Now Wallflower, I'm scared o' her."

A mumur of yeahs and nah's went through the room as the boy's went to dress and get ready to carry the banner. "Do you have any more clothing for me?" asked Princess

"Jade, you're going to be a Newsie with me today. You'll borrow some of Picasso's clothes."

"Why is his name Picasso?" asked Princess, her voice soft and quiet

I laughed, "Well when wese foist found him he was painting with 'is blood."

"That sounds gross!" shouted Princess

I smiled, "It was."

Grabbing a small white shirt, a pair of tan pants, a gray cap and some pink suspender's that Picasso and one of the other boy's had grown out off I got Princess dressed. She was wearing a pair of Snipeshooter's shoes, the boys don't get rid of anything. I can't blame them.

"These are really comfy clothes." stated Princess as I walked her down the steps.

"I bet. They've probably been used so much the material's comfy." Her tiny hand gripped onto my hand, my large hand encasing her tiny one. Looking at her innocent face reminded me of my childhood. She hasn't had one as bad. Not yet anyways. It'll get worse though.

As we reached the wagon for the nuns I grabbed two buns for Princess and some water as well. As she ate and drank her water I looked at the headlines. Wese were going to be selling papes, but only if money was scarce. We'd buy them off Newsie's. I bought two dozen off of Picasso and gave half of them to Princess.

Walking through the crowds quickly, we made our way to Broadway. It's the best place to sell sometimes.

"Firey attack on Venezula kills millions!" I shouted out. Princess was shouting out headlines that she was making up.

A fat man, with a head that had maybe three hairs over it and a dozen chins, grabbed a pape; throwing a nickle in my hands. I tipped my hat to him and pocketed the nickle.

Princess was given a dime by a lady who bought two papes and then this young lady in a fancy dress came up to us. "Oh you poor dear." said the lady as she crouched to eye level with Princess.

"Buy a pape lady, me mommy said Ise can't go inside da house until Ise sold all my papes." said Princess with large puppy eyes

The lady nodded and took three papes and handed Princess and I both a quarter. "Miss we shouldn-"

"Oh habbernash, take it." the lady cut my off. She winked at us and walked away.

"Dat lady was nice!" exclaimed Princess as she put her coin into her pocket.

I put all me cash into a fold in my bandana and wrapped it around my neck. "C'mon Princess, let's get youse some food." Taking her hand I led her to Tibby's. Her little eyes tried to take all of Tibby's in. It may not be much but it has warm food.

"Hey Chasah! Hey Princess!" shouted Cowboy

"Hey dere Cowboy, Davey, Les." I greeted them. Then I saw a girl, a dark blonde girl, sitting with them. "Who's da goil Cowboy?"

"This is Katherine Plumbah." replied Jack

"W-Wait isn't her fadder dat big shot?" I stuttered

Her father's been out to get Jack for awhile now. I don't know what he did and I'm scared to find out. "Yeah, that's 'im. But Katherine is fine. Nothin' like her fadder." (Please, please if anyone has seen the broadway show please tell me what she's like. I haven't had time to talk to anyone that I know has seen it :/ )

I nodded. Me and Princess sat with Mush across the way. "So Princess, what do you want to eat?" asked Mush

"Um... Can I have some cold slaw and some roast beef?" asked Princess

Me and Mush looked at eachother, thats a pretty penny to spend. "Yes you may Princess. I'll cover it." I stated

She nodded and then the waiter came over. "What would you like?"

"Well the little goil would like some roast beef with cold slaw, Ise would like some coffee." I left Mush to pick his own food

Mush quickly said "I'll take the pork and beans please."

The waiter nodded and leaves us alone. "Hey Princess, how about you go ask Jack to tell youse on of his stories." said Mush, not as a question but not exactly as an order.

Jade nodded and ran off to bug Jack. "Something wrong Mush?" I asked him

"Why ain't youse eating?" asked Mush, his voice trying to stay calm

I looked at the napkin that was in my hands, "Ise ain't hungry."

"You are nevah hungry. It ain't healthy. Youse need to eat and youse is gonna eat." said Mush, with that he called over a waiter. "Can I get an order of Roast Beef with two buttered buns please and three cokes?"

The waiter nodded and wrote it down and disappeared into the kitchen. "Mush!" I whined

"No youse are eating. And that's final." stated Mush

I crossed my arm in protest and didn't say a word. The silent treatment usually works. But, today it wasn't.

Soon, ten minutes give or take some time, the food showed up. Mush babied me and fed me for a little bit. "There, isn't that much better?" asked Mush teasingly

I stuck my tongue out, "Well my arm ain't sore anymore." I said jokingly

He laughed and patted my shoulder. I did the first girly thing I've done in years and kissed his cheek softly. Mush's face flared up bright red. I laughed "You're red faced!"

"Ah shut up!" groaned Mush

"So why are you blushing anyways? It was just a friendly kiss." I asked him

"Youse nevah kissed me before and it was so new to me and it felt nice..." mumbled Mush

"What was that?" Just then a crash from outside sounded out. We all ran outside. The Trolley Strike was starting this early in the day? Two trolley's were ablaze and I heard a scream. "My baby!" shouted a woman

A scream, one of a terrified child came from one of the trolley's that was only half way on fire. I ran forwards. "No Chasah wait!" shouted Mush as he ran after me.

I ran towards the trolley and jumped onto the back which was unlit. Running into the trolley smoke stun at my eyes and flicked at my skin.

A young boy was hiding under lone of the chairs and crying and screaming. I moved the seat, which was halfway burned, and I picked him up. "Okay buddy, Ise gonna get youse outta here." I promised him. Running for the entrance a section of the trolley a piece of the ceiling fell down in front of us. Clutching the young boy closer I ran for the other side. Soon we were, well, we were trapped. I looked for a way out and saw a window. I smashed it out with my foot. "Here!" I screamed "Someone take him!" A police officer ran to the window and grabbed the little boy.

I could hear Mush and the other's screaming my name but I didn't take the way I had gotten the boy out. Climbing up to the roof I looked at everyone. Flames surronded me on either side of me. I saw a chain and grabbed it and jumped.

"Look at that girl! Catch her!" screamed an older lady as I fell towards the ground. Cops tried to grab at my feet but I smashed right into Mush. Who in turn started to hug me till I could breath.

"You're nevah allowed outta me sights evah again Chasah." muttered Mush into my ear

I nodded. A large burn, mild yet painful, was making my leg feel like Hell had risen and I couldn't stand that good. Mush wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me stand up.

"Thank you for saving my baby." said a woman, her dark hair falling out of her hat

"You're very welcome Ms..." I trailed off because I didn't know her name. She struck me odd though, she seemed so familiar. Like I've met her before.

"Heather. Heather Conlon." said the woman

"Pretty name miss. I'm Nate. Nate Conlon."

"Nate must be sorta for Nathalia or something right?" asked Heather

"Actually it's short for Natalie. Well I need to be going. Nice to meet you Heather."

She nodded and then was called away by her husband. That's when the world turned black.

-Spot's POV-

I sat on a pile of crates, my hands covering my face. I had just found my sister and now she's pissed off at me. Getting up to walk to Manhattan my girl, Note, stopped me. "Give 'er some time Spot." stated Note, her black hair twisted under a hat

"B-but..." For the first time I was at a lost for words. Dammit, Spot Conlon ain't supposed to be out of words! "GOD DAMMIT! I NEED TO GO GET HER!" I shouted and ran forwards.

My shoe caught on a loose board and down I went. That was when I heard two scabber's walking past the lodging house, talking rather loudly. "So they're having the goons and cops go beat up those striker's tomorrow." said one of them

A deep throaty laugh could be heard, probably his buddy "Yeah. Hopefully dat goil gets the shit beaten out o' her. Did ya hear she's Spot Conlon's sistah? Probably as worthless as her ma was." I ran outside

"Don't youse dare call me mam or me sistah worthless! Youse a scabbah so maybe youse should tink about how worthless youse is foist!" I screamed at him. Throwing a right hook I nailed the second guy in the eye, he fell back.

Spitting onto his clean white shirt, I kicked him in the crotch. "Die in Hell, Conlon. Just like your sistah is gonna! But first I'll have a little fun with her." said the first boy

I turned around, my eyes shooting dagger's at him. "Over my dead body!" Grabbing his arm I twisted it back behind him, hearing a satisfying crunch as I did so. Taking his minute of pain and silence for granted, my fist connected with his jaw. "What time are da crib attacking dem boys?"

"Nine AM. Please let me go." croaked the scabber

Releasing his arm I threatened "Now both of youse go! Ise dont wanna see da like o' youse in me territory evah again. Youse heah me?"

They both nodded and ran off. Sauntering back into the lodging house the boys looked at me scared. "To bed all of youse! Wese gotta be up early!" I shouted. The Newsboy's all disappeared and I fell onto my bed in the room reserved for leaders. "Ise will make sure youse don't get hoit by dem Natalie, youse is family and Ise don't let me family get hoit."

NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES Damn, I loved that chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, life came up. I've typed a few hundred words a day for the past few days. Now it's finished! And yes, ducks are yellow :) At least Ducklings are.

Hehe random thing I do in Art class: So my friend Katie thinks I'm like overobsessive over Newsies and in art class, cause we have art and history together, I go up to her and take the headphones out of the headphone thingy and I'll start to play Carrying the Banner or one of the songs (B-Way or Movie Way) into her hair at full blast. Then she dabs a paint brush into some black paint (or grabs chalk) and chases me around the entire Art Room and then paints onto my arm. Yep me and my friend's are cray cray :D

-SeAfOaM, wHo Is'Nt ObSeSsIvE-

(Anyone seen Newsie's Got Swag on YouTube? It's on Andrew's account and damn its fine. Link on my profile! Just look for the word _#Newsie'sGotSwag_)


	7. Chapter 7

**HIDDEN: A GOIL NEWSIE**

**Disclaimer: I don'- Hey look a distraction! **

-Chaser's POV-

I woke up with a pounding headache. A small boy, Rag's I think his name is, was wiping soot and such with his namesake. A deep, throaty cough escaped my lungs. "Mornin Chasah. Glad ta see youse awake." greeted Rag's

"Heya kiddo." I wheezed out "Where's Mush?"

Rag's thought for a second "Ise tink he was playing pokah with Race and Blink."

I nodded and swung my leg's over the side of the bed and stood up. Instantly met up with a headache from Hell. "Easy dere Chasah." said Racetrack as he helped me keep steady.

"Where did youse come from?" I asked him

He wasn't in the room before now and now he magically appears outta no where. "Da basement. Flash told us youse was awake. Mush an' Blink should be up 'ere in couple minutes." replied Racetrack with an eye roll

"Oh..." I looked around the entirety of the room. Everything was blurry and looked disfigured. "Hey Race... Why is the room so blurry?"

"Rag's go get a doctah!" ordered Jack who was walking into the room "Race put her on da bed."

Race nodded and set me on the bed. Rag's ran out of the room. "Jack why do youse gotta call da doctah? Youse know Ise don't like da doctah."

"Cause youse need da doctah. Wese gotta be at the square in the morning and it's all of us. Wese'll just gotta keep an eye on youse." replied Jack "Now stay right where da hell youse are and don't move a muscle."

I started to stand up "I hafta go pee Jack." With that I walked into the washroom to relieve myself.

I walked out and saw Mush talking to Jack in the corner. "Okay Jack, just don't do anyting stupid. Okay?"

"'course Mush. Ise'll be careful." replied Jack as he left

"Where 'e goin Mush?" I asked leaning against the door frame

Mush jumped at the sound of my voice "Uh ta talk ta Brooklyn."

"Why is 'e talkin ta Brooklyn?"

My eyes were looking into his brown eyes. His big, handsome brown eyes. He started to lean in, I soon did the same.

The door opened and Kid Blink's voice could be heard screaming "What the hell!?"

Me and Mush instantly pulled away. Our lips were only centimeter's apart. "I-Uh- I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Mush, his face a violent shade of red.

My face most likely copied his because my face felt warm. "We just got caught up in the moment. I'm going to bed goodnight!" With that being said I ran to my bedroom. Not caring that there was supposed to be a doctor coming.

Collasping onto the bed my mind was racing. Litterly, it felt as if my mind was racing. My heart was pounding against my chest. And I knew that it'll possibly pop right out of my chest.

Closing my eyes, I begged for the world to let me go to sleep. "Please... Just let me sleep..." I begged

Jack strolled into my room, further making it impossible to sleep. A woman, in her mid thirties maybe, followed him. She had auburn hair, light green eyes and seemed to be of Irish or Scottish descent. "Chasah, this is Doc Martha. She's a female doctor. One of the few I managed to find in this city. But apparently she's one of da best." stated Jack as he sat on Princess' cot.

Doc Martha went through her green bag "Hello Natalie. Jack told me you got injured and your sight was blurry."

I looked up at her "Yes, it is. I got into this bad fire a few day's ago."

"Yes. I heard about your actions to save that child. You are very brave. Now I see you must've popped out your knee. Since your leg is slightly twisted."

"Huh?" I looked down at my knee, which was slightly twisted and popped out "Well Ise be damned..."

She let out a light laugh "Can you roll up your pants leg?"

I nodded and pulled my pant's leg up above my knee. Looking closer at it, a dark black and blue bruise covered the entire knee cap and dried blood covered it. Jack flinched at the sight of the dried blood. "Ise didn't know she was bleedin." stated Jack softly

"Well it doesn't look like she was bleeding much." stated Doc Martha

"Cowboy, it's fine."

"Are you two sister and brother?" asked Martha "You two look a lot a like

Laughing to myself I shook my head "Nope. And Ise don't know how wese look alike. 'e's practically me brudder though. Wese always been through thick an' thin."

"Do you have any family out there?" asked Doc Martha as she investigated my knee cap

"Well me brudder lives in Brooklyn. Spot Conlon. King o' Brooklyn. Me mudder's dead and me fadder is, well, Ise don't know where 'e is."

She nodded "Jack, will you grab another boy and hold her down? I have to break her knee cap again."

My eyes widened, "Uh could wese skip dat?"

"Sorry hon, but no we can't."

Jack nodded and went off in search of one of the boys. He came back with Blink. "Ise woulda brought in Mush but 'e's no where ta be found." stated Jack

Kid Blink said "Ise don't even know where he is. And Ise is his best friend."

I nodded. "Okay boys, grab her knee. Hold her down. And Chaser, bite down on this bannana." She handed me a bannana which I bit down onto trying to make the pain disappear.

After a sickening crack and a scream the pain was gone. I had bitten entirely through the banana. "Okay all done." stated Martha as she wrapped up my knee and put a brace onto it. "Now no fighting and be careful."

I nodded and she grabbed her bags and such.

"Jack, go into my stash box and give her some money." I ordered him. He nodded and pulled out the silver box out from under a loose floorboard.

"No. No pay have a lot of boys you have to feed and take care of."

We all nodded and she left. Putting the box away, Jack sat on the foot of my bed. "Someone should go find Mush." stated Blink

"Ise got it." I stood up and grabbed the crutches that had been left behind and teetered on them.

Jack called out "Wait Chasah, one of us should come with youse."

"Fine. Both of youse can come with. Ise'll need someone ta help me talk to Mush. 'e's kinda angry at me because of what Blink saw earlier."

They nodded. Jack looked confused, Blink knew what had happened.

We all set out. "Stupid crutches." I mumbed as my hands lost grip.

"Maybe wese should turn back now." called out Jack

I was moving faster than him and Blink. "Or youse could slow down!" shouted Blink

"Sorry." Slowing down I waited for them to both catch up.

"Mush!" We all shouted. Angered old men were glaring at us.

One yelled "Hey you damn kids! Hush up!"

My fists balled up and I went to punch him but Jack grabbed me by my shoulder. "No punching old guys." He growls

A glare lit my eyes and lingered on him for a minute before we moved forwards. "Where do you'se tink 'e is?" I asksed Blink

"I'se don't know. But what was goin' on between da two o' you'se earlier?"

I knew he would ask. I jusr knew that'd be the first thing out of his mouth when me and him were alone. "Well, you'se see, me and Mush were just talking and got a bit closer. Since I'se couldn't really 'ear him."

"Hey Chasah?"

"Yeah Blink?"

"Yer a really bad liah."

My face turns bright red and I look down at my hands. "S-So dat mean you'se..."

"Yeah I'se know you'se like 'im."

**I know this is really short, I just wanted to stop it there because of the cliffhanger.**

**Reasons (Excuses) to my absence:**

**I've gone through some really tough times lately and I've been trying to fix things.**

**I was on vacation in March.**

**Writers Block**

**Damn homework **

**Okay well by!**

**-SeAfOaM-**


End file.
